Hold my Hand as I am Lowered
by vmcvey97
Summary: Beca and Aubrey are close sisters, two years apart. Chloe and Aubrey have been best friends since Aubrey went to Barden. Beca and Aubrey become really close during Beca's high school years when Beca was involved in a car accident with her best friend/first love and neither could count on their divorced parents. Beca comes to Barden and joins the Bellas with Aubrey and Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fic Background:**_

_Beca and Aubrey are close sisters, two years apart. Chloe and Aubrey have been best friends since Aubrey went to Barden. Beca and Aubrey become really close during Beca's high school years when Beca was involved in a car accident with her best friend/first love and neither could count on their divorced parents. Beca comes to Barden and joins the Bellas with Aubrey and Chloe and all the other girls. Fic starts in a Bellas rehearsal, Beca's a freshman, Chloe, Aubrey and Jesse are Juniors._

"Come on ladies, two more laps around the stairs and then we're done, come on aca-bitches! Cardio is important!"

Beca was running up the stairs next to Chloe. They'd been getting along really well recently whilst Aubrey was freaking out about sectionals. They were about two thirds of the way up the stairs, the last ones in the Bellas on this rotation. Chloe was saying something about a guy on the swim team she liked the look of when Beca noticed something weird. It took her a moment to realise why, there were clouds at the corners of her vision. She was about to tell Chloe that there were clouds in the room when she saw a familiar figure standing at the top of the stairs.

"Beca? Beca, are you even listening to me?"

"Rose." She whispered before the clouds turned to blackness and she felt herself falling.

"Beca?! Aubrey!"

Beca's body went limp, she tumbled down the stairs and into a small heap on the floor.

"Oh my god! BECA!"

All the girls ran down the stairs and straight over to Beca.

"What happened?!"

"I don't know, we were running and I was talking and then all of a sudden she just went really pale and said 'Rose' and the next thing I knew she was falling!"

"Rose? She said Rose? Are you sure?"

"Yes Aubrey I'm sure!"

"Becs, Becs hunny! Wake up for me sweety! Come on Beca, wake up!"

"Who's Rose?"

"Not now Fat Amy! Come on Beca!"

After about two minutes Aubrey got up and started pacing in front of the piano. Chloe sat down beside Beca and took her head into her lap softly stroking her hair.

"Brey, should we go get the nurse or something?"

"She just fainted right? She should be okay soon. Right?"

"I'm sure she's A-Okay! Maybe it was a sign that we shouldn't do so much cardio..."

"Amy, I don't think now's really the time."

"Girls you can go, practice is over for today, we have one at 10 sharp tomorrow though so don't be late!"

"Is Beca going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine, on you go!"

As all the girls led out of the rehearsal hall Chloe felt Beca stir in her arms.

"Brey, she's waking up."

Aubrey quickly rushed over to Beca, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Becs, you there?"

Her eyes flickered open and both Chloe and Aubrey sighed with relief.

"W-What happened?"

"You fainted sweetie."

"I fainted, I fainted, Rose, where's Rose?"

"Beca, Rose isn't here, Rose died remember?"

"I-I I need to go"

With that Beca got up and sprinted out the rehearsal hall.

"What the hell was that?"

"In her junior year in high school Beca was having a pretty tough time. Our parents were still fighting and I'd just left to come here and she didn't really have anyone. Then this new girl came, I think she moved to our town form Chicago, anyway her name was Rose, I didn't like her, she manipulated Beca and was a complete bitch but her and Becs became real close. She was her only best friend and I think she kinda fell in love with her, anyways, when things got really hard for Becs at home she used to go out with Rose. One day, they were out driving and there was this storm. It was raining really, really hard and Rose was the one driving. She wasn't paying attention, she was trying to get Beca to smoke and she was messing around with the wheel. She didn't see the truck coming towards them, the car flipped and they ended up almost a mile away from the freeway. Rose was killed on impact but Beca was sat in that car for hours just bleeding. I got a call from her a week after the accident, I hadn't heard about it, she was crying, Becs never cries, she was terrified, she had just woken up and our parents were fighting, that's why I disappeared early for spring break in freshman year. She had broken her arm and her leg, had a serious concussion and she went into a serious, serious depression. My dad had an affair and left and my mum moved her to a boarding school for her senior year, she was told she wasn't allowed to talk to me but we wrote. Stayed close. She got better by talking to me and really loosened up. She came here and well you know the rest."

"Wow! I had no idea! She just seemed so strong!"

"What I don't get is what just happened! She looked so lost! So confused."

"She didn't seem to remember that Rose was dead"

"It was weird, I've never seen her like that."

"Maybe she just needs some room, she'll be okay at rehearsals tomorrow I hope"

_She was back in the car, it was that night again. It was always that night. She coughed, the smoke from Rose's cigaret irritating her lungs. It was different this time. She could feel it, something was different. _

_"What am I doing here?" She heard herself asking._

_"Aha, welcome to your mind."_

_"Sorry?"_

_"I've been sent for you Beca."_

_"You've been sent for me? What do you mean?"_

_"I can't tell you that Beca, now I think you remember how this goes from here."_

_The lights flashing from the drivers side, signalled to Beca that their conversation was over. This dream was going to go the same way the other dreams always went. The next thing she knew the car was rolling over and over again. When it finally came to a stop Beca opened her eyes. There was blood everywhere, her blood. This time however. Rose just got up, she got up and walked out the car. She turned around and said, "I've been sent for you Beca" before turning and walking away. That was when the flames came. There were never usually flames, except it wasn't the car on fire, it was her lungs. She couldn't breath. She heard the screams. The screams of her parents fighting, of Aubrey yelling for them to stop, of Rose when she was drunk and finally the screams of herself, crying out for help._

_"Beca? Beca! BECA!"_

_The screams where still there, surrounding the angelic voice that was breaking into her consciousness._

_"Come on Beca, don't do this to me!"_

_She felt her whole world shaking and thought to herself; 'this must be it, this is where it all ends.' Then her eyes snapped open and light flooded her vision._

Chloe, Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas were all waiting in the rehearsal hall, Beca was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe I should go and check on her Brey?"

"Could you? I just want to be sure that she's okay?"

"No problem, I'll be back real soon!"

With that Chloe grabbed her bag and jogged out the hall. She found her phone and gave Beca's number a call. Without it even dialling she was met with Beca's all to familiar voicemail. She'd been hearing it all last night, her and Aubrey had stayed up calling Beca and never got a response. As she neared Baker hall she got a funny feeling in her gut that something just wasn't right, this was confirmed when she bust into Beca's dorm room to find the brunette tossing and turning on her bed. She was sweating and the sheets were all tangled up, every couple of seconds she let out a pained whimper.

"Beca? Beca! BECA!"

The younger girl stilled for a moment before the whimpering started up again, worse than before. Chloe gripped Beca's shoulders hoping this would still her, however it didn't have the desired effect and she began thrashing underneath Chloe's grasp.

"Come on Beca, don't do this to me!"

She shook Beca's shoulders in a last desperate attempt to wake her up. When Beca's eyes flicked open relief hit her like a tidal wave and she crashed her body into Beca's in a bone crushing hug. Beca lets out a sharp cry that causes Chloe to pull back immediately.

"What is it? What's wrong did I hurt you?"

Beca shakes her head but the evident look of pain in her eyes says otherwise.

"Bullshit! Beca, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Take me home?"

Even though they were both on Beca's bed in her dorm room Chloe understood exactly what she meant. Chloe stood up from the bed, picking up what she recognised as Aubrey's Barden hoodie from the floor and passing it to Beca before giving her the once over.

Chloe shot Aubrey a quick text telling her that she'd found Beca and was taking her back to their apartment and that Brey should come over after rehearsal.

"You ready?"

"Yeah"

"Do you need anything else?"

"I think I've got everything. Do you think we could just get back to yours now?"

"Sure thing."

The two walked across campus with their hands linked, Chloe kept sending cautious glances Beca's way, making sure she was okay. Every so often Beca would catch Chloe's glances and send a reassuring smile her way.

After about 20 minutes both girls were back at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, just as they were walking down the first floor corridor Chloe felt a resistance on her hand as she pulled Beca along. She turned around to look at the shorter girl; Beca's eyes had glazed over and she was staring straight ahead. She looked scared, very scared and her grip on Chloe's hand was getting tighter and tighter.

"Bec sweetie, can you hear me? Is everything okay?"

"This can't be," Beca mumbled softly.

"What's wrong Beca?"

"She's here. She can't be here. She died!" Said the brunette, her voice escalating as she tried to reason with herself.

"Who's here Beca? Is is Rose?"

"She's been sent for me!"

"Come on, why don't we get you inside and you can have a shower whilst we wait for Aubrey?"

"Y-yeah, yes please."

Chloe opened the door to their apartment and held it open for the younger girl. She noticed that Beca's expression was still vacant so Chloe did the only thing she could think of and opened up her arms for the Bella to fall into.

She wasn't sure how long the two of them had sat on the floor together, Beca's hand fisting and un-fisting in Chloe's shirt, when Aubrey burst through the door.

"Is she okay? What happened?!"

"How long ago did I text you?"

"About an hour, maybe more. Why?"

"We've been sat here for just under that."

Both the older girls looked down to see Beca seemed to be sleeping. Aubrey bent down as Chloe lifted the small girl from her arms and into Aubrey's. She carried Beca through to her room and placed her on the bed before coming back out and giving Chloe a hand off the floor.

"Thank you Chloe, for all this. You know you didn't have to but she, she's just, well she's my baby sister y'know. I practically raised her between our parents' constant fighting and general ignorant behaviour. She's more than just my sister, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her."

"I get it Brey, and really it was nothing. You know I love Beca so it was really nothing. I'm just worried about her. When we were on our way back over she saw her again, she saw Rose."

"I don't get it, I mean she's had nightmares before of that night but never anything like this. She just seems so afraid."

"This may sound like an awful suggestion but maybe she should go see a doctor, just to make sure?"

"I dunno Chlo, she hates doctors." The two were disturbed by a knock on the apartment door. Chloe kissed the top of Aubrey's head before getting up and going to Aubrey's bedroom to go and check on Beca. Aubrey got up from the sofa and trudged over to the door, she was met by a bunch of flowers. She held out her arms and Jesse placed the bunch in his girlfriend's hands before leaning in and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?"

"I got a text from Amy, she told me everything. I figured you might need me tonight. How's she doing?"

"Not good." Aubrey stepped aside and allowed Jesse into the apartment. Chloe stuck her head out the door of Aubrey's room.

"Hey Jess."

"Hey Chloe."

"Do you think you could do me one small favour real quick?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you lift Becs onto my bed for me so you and Aubrey can get some sleep in her room tonight?"

"Sure thing."

Beca woke in the middle of the night to find herself closely nestled into Chloe's side. Her arms were wrapped around Chloe's abdomen, one of Chloe's arms was around her shoulder the other holding Beca's arm in place. A smile stretched across the younger girl's face as she admired the sleeping Bella. She'd noticed how gorgeous Chloe was before and yes, she'd had a huge crush on her ever since Aubrey had introduced the two of them three years ago, she'd never told Chloe this, but now she looked stunningly beautiful. So much so that Beca raised her hand up and traced Chloe's delicate features her fingers stopping to rest on her lips.

"How can I be so in love with you and you barely even know who I am? God, you are so beautiful." Chloe's bright blue eyes popped open. Beca pulled away her hand at lightning speed moving over to the other side of the bed like someone had zapped her. She felt movement in the bed beside her and an arm snake around her waist.

"You don't like milk in your cereal, you use the door frame to stretch when you wake up in the morning even though you can barely reach, you like to write in pencil because it's easy to undo your mistakes, the first time you met Jesse I think you scared the living daylight's out of him incase he hurt your Aubrey even though I'd already done exactly the same, your favourite colour is purple, you get lonely sometimes but you're too scared to ask people over for company, you beat up the guy who laughed at Aubrey for being protective over you, you smile with your eyes before your mouth, you lick your lips and then bite your lower lip when you think, you like to run but early in the mornings when nobody can see you, you take your coffee black with one and a half sugars even though you say two, you haven't spoken to either of your parents in three years, you think of Aubrey as your mum because your mother never did anything to help you, you cry every time you watch the Lion King at the bit where Mufasa saves Simba, your laptop password is ABMP which stands for Aubrey Beca Mitchell Posen, you're scared of the dark and you like to watch the sun go down, you find it hard to sleep on your own and when you do you hug a pillow, in the summer this part of hair right here goes light blonde and your hands get really tanned, your favourite food is four cheese pizza and your favourite drink is strawberry milk, you still have the stuffed toy dog named Wilson that Aubrey gave you when you were five and you carry the picture that you, me and Aubrey took of us all in the photo booth on Santa Monica peer last summer. I know you Beca Mitchell and I love you too." She placed a gently kiss on Beca's shoulder blade before nuzzling her face into Beca's neck. The smaller girl spun round in Chloe's arms, gazing up into those mesmerising blue eyes.

"You know me. You know me and you love me?"

"You're amazing of course I love you."

"You love me?"

"I love you."

Beca leaned upwards and Chloe met her half way with a soft yet passionate kiss.

"You love me?"

"Yes, I do. And thank you by the way. I haven't been called beautiful in a really long time."

Beca jumped up on the bed and started bouncing.

"Becs, what are you doing?"

"The most beautiful girl in the world, that I've had a crush on since I met her loves me back!" Beca's hand flew to her mouth.

"What is it? What's wrong Beca?"

She flew off the bed and sprinted out the room.

"Beca!" Chloe yanked the sheets back and ran out the room after the younger girl.

"Chloe, go back to bed I don't want you to see this!"

"Becs, I've dealt with your sister's stress vomiting for the three years we've roomed together! I got this."

Once Beca had finished she rested her head against the bathroom floor as Chloe grabbed a flannel and ran it under the tap before bending down and placing it on Beca's forehead, before sitting on the floor next to herand pulling her into her arms.

"What's going on with you, trouble?"

"I'm scared Chlo."

"Shhh, it's okay, I've got you. You're okay."

Aubrey's door creaked open and the tall blonde gently padded down the dimly lit corridor to the bathroom.

"Everything okay in here?"

"Um, yeah Brey, I'm fine, I was-"

"She was sick"

"What? Do you have a bug? Do you need me to get you some meds?"

"Brey I'm fine!"

"Is she running a fever?"

"She is right here," Beca pulled herself up from her position in Chloe's arms on the floor but quickly had to steady herself to stop her from falling. Both the older girls ran forward to support her. "I'm okay Brey, in fact I'm more than okay. I'm great." She turned to Chloe with a bashful grin on her face.

"Anyone wanna tell me what's going on here?"

"She loves me."

"Right..."

"Look Brey, I get if you're upset but I really do love Beca and I won't hurt her, I promise. I know that you really love her and I really love her too-"

"Chloe, slow down. I'm not upset. My best-friend and my baby-sister who've both had a crazy crush on each other since they met have finally got together. I'm definitely not mad. Just know that if you hurt her, despite you being my best-friend, I will end you. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Good, now Becs, are you sure you're okay. You look kinda hot and sweaty?"

"I-I I, shit my head," Beca's body became limp once again as she fell into Chloe's side.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I've come for you Beca..."_

Beca blinked her eyes repeatedly as her eyes got used to the bright light of the room, she brought her hand up to her eyes to shield them from the sun streaming in from the window. Hold on. Sun?

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How you doing, trouble?"

"A little confused... there's sun."

"Yeah, you were out quite a while."

"Um, out?"

"You collapsed Bec."

"Wait, I-I was in the bathroom, you said you loved me, you love me and I love you and I was gonna ask you, I-I was, I was gonna ask..." Beca looked around her. She was back in Chloe's bed, Chloe's arms wrapped around her shaking form.

"Chlo, is Becs awake yet?"

"Yeah Brey, she just woke up!" Both girls turned towards the door as a blonde head stuck her way round the door and Aubrey's tall form bounded onto the bed and pulled both Beca and Chloe into a big bear hug. After releasing the two girls she stroked Beca's hair fondly.

"How you doing, monkey?"

"I'm fine, Bee. I need a shower, can I borrow a towel?"

"Sure, you know where to find them." With that Beca squeezed Chloe's hand and jumped out the bed and ran towards the bathroom. About two minutes later they heard the shower running.

"I've never heard her call you Bee before, where did that come from? It's cute!"

"When Becs was about three, she couldn't say my name properly, she'd call me Awbwey or Awbey. Well you know Beca, eventually she got really frustrated and just started calling me Bee, she liked it because her name began with a B and I was her best-friend so I was her everything and that meant that I was her Bee. She used to call me it all the time but when she reached second grade these horrible girls beat her up because she was a baby. You know Beca's small, well they started calling her runt, as in the runt of the litter. She only ever called me Bee when she was really really scared, God Chlo, I didn't think about how much this must be freaking her out!" Tears were streaming down Aubrey's face and Chloe pulled her into a tight hug.

Beca was standing in the shower, letting the hoot water run down her back. All the crazy events from the past two days, only just sinking in. She turned around so she was facing away from the shower head.

_"Hey Beca"_

"HOLY SHIT! Rose?! What the hell are you doing here? What's going on? Why do I keep seeing you? Your dead!"

_"Jeez Bec! Calm yourself! I've come for you... It's not that hard to understand. Gee, that's a nasty bruise! How did you get that?"_

Beca looked down at where Rose was pointing. There was a black, blue and purple bruise decorating the whole left side of her ribcage.

"I must've got it from the first time I saw you. I kinda fell down the stairs."

_"So your girlfriend's pretty."_

"Chlo? Yeah she's amazing. What do you mean you've 'come for me'?"

_"You'll figure out real soon Beca."_

"Ahh, shit! My head!" Beca's world started spinning, there was an explosion of white light before she was consumed by the blackness. Her body colliding with the edge of the bath tub.

The two older girls rushed to the bathroom as soon as they heard the crash.

"The door's locked! Brey do you have the key?"

"Umm, yeah it's in the kitchen. I'll go get it."

"Beca? Becs can you hear me? Can you open the door Beca?"

Aubrey raced back to Chloe at the door and unlocked it allowing it to swing open. Beca lay face down in the bath part of the shower, the water still running with a small puddle of blood forming near her temple.

"Oh God, JESSE!"

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

"Can you call 911?"

Aubrey covered Beca with a towel before lifting her out the bath with the help of Chloe. Jesse ran into the bathroom, phone in hand. He passed it to Chloe before bending down and lifting Beca into his arms and carried her to the sofa. Aubrey stayed by her head, making sure she was fully covered whilst Chloe popped into her room to grab some clothes. Out of respect Jesse went to the kitchen whilst the two girls got Beca dressed.

Beca awoke with a smile on her face. She expected to be lying in Chloe's arms like the last time she woke up like this, she expected to be warm, safe. She expected to be at home; she wasn't. She could tell something was wrong before she even opened her eyes. The bed was cold, the sheets were itchy, she had something sharp in her arm and her whole body felt heavy, there was a constant beeping in the back of her head but that wasn't it. All those things weren't _it_. She opened her eyes and had to quickly shut them again at the brilliant white light sending dots into her vision. Something was off, she could sense it. Then it hit her like a freight train, she knew what was wrong. Aubrey, she wasn't here. Her eyes snapped open ignoring the pain it sent through her head. She ripped the wire out her arm causing blood to start dripping down onto the hospital sheets. Sitting up far too quickly she stumbled off the bed falling flat on the floor.

Aubrey and Chloe heard the commotion from outside where they were talking to Beca's doctor. All three of them raced into the room to find Beca sprawled on the floor murmuring quietly to herself. Aubrey bent down close to her face and wiped away a stray tear running down her cheek.

"What's going on, what's wrong, Monkey?"

"Bee, where were you? You weren't here? You left me!"

"No, sweetheart, I didn't leave you! Of course I didn't leave you! I was right outside, I was just talking to your doctor. It's okay, shhh, I didn't leave you baby girl, I didn't leave you."

Aubrey pulled the now sobbing Beca into her lap as she rocked her back and forth. Chloe tapped the older blonde on the shoulder, "Brey, her arm..." Aubrey looked down and saw a steady stream of blood pouring from Beca's elbow from where she ripped out her IV.

After about an hour all three girl were settled down in Beca's hospital room, Chloe on one side of the bed, gripping Beca's hand placing soft kisses on the back of it every so often. Aubrey on the other with a loose grip on Beca's other hand whilst she was gently stroking her hair. Beca herself was asleep, overwhelmed and exhausted. There was a few more seconds of silence before Chloe looked up and met Aubrey's eye.

"I never realised how close you guys were before... I mean I thought I knew but back then, when she was on the floor, she had a panic attack because she thought you'd left... Why?"

"Becs has this thing, I don't know when it started, well that's a lie... Our Dad left, our Mum sent her away but before all that there were the fights, the violence, the yelling and Beca was always caught in the middle of it. I managed to get out, I moved in with our Gran and changed my name to her name, Posen. But she couldn't get out, she was too young and they wouldn't let her leave. Apparently I was a bad influence or something. I couldn't leave her there, not with them so every day I drove her to school and back, I'd make sure she was okay. We'd shared a room ever since she was born, just the two of us. About a week after I moved out I found out that I just couldn't sleep with her there and me in Grams' house. So I snuck in, every night for 4 years, I snuck into the house I used to call home and I sang her to sleep. I couldn't leave her, with the world giving up on her, getting bullied at school and at home. I couldn't leave her and I made sure she knew that. Despite everything we've been through together, it's always been the two of us. I've always been there for her and she has _always _been there for me. No matter what. Surprising as it may seem, whenever I needed her, even the times I didn't know I needed her, she was always there. She convinced me I was worth it, she made me feel like I was worth it, she's funny and strong, so strong. Have you seen her left hook? She beat up guys who didn't treat right and I think part of Jesse is still a little scared of her, after all these years. I believe in her and she believes in me. You better not hurt her Chloe, despite the fact that you're my best friend and my person, she's my baby sister, she's, she's... Just please don't hurt her..." Aubrey trailed off letting her sobs consume her. Chloe was about to get up and go and comfort her best friend when she felt Beca squeeze her hand. Looking up she saw the brunette smile at her before she released her grip on Chloe's hand and moved to slide it under Aubrey's armpit before lifting her up and onto the bed. The older sister instinctively curled around Beca, sobbing into her chest. Beca stroked her back softly whispering gently in her ear as Aubrey gripped the smaller girl tightly.

"I'm right here Bee, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Shhh, you're okay, you're okay." The room was silent for a few seconds except from Aubrey's sobs. Then, all of a sudden Beca's body went rigid underneath Aubrey. Chloe was at her side within a second, Aubrey scrambled off the bed and ran out into the corridor. "PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP US!" Medical personnel flooded into the room.

"It's called a metastatic melanoma, Beca has a brain tumour. Several brain tumours. She has cancer of the skin, liver and brain. I'm sorry."

"Um, the um, the survival rates? What's the chance she's going to get through this?"

"Well, there's a 5% survival rate for cases like Beca's, they're very rare. She's going to need surgery, chemo and maybe even more. She'll be fragile, have shaking sweats, most likely throw up, risk of heart attacks."

"Does she know, Beca, does she know?"

"Yeah, she does."

"When's her surgery going to be?"

"As soon as possible."

"Is this why she kept having hallucinations?"

"Yes, they'll disappear as soon as we do the surgery."


	3. Chapter 3

Beca's soft footsteps resonated through the small kitchen of the apartment, she padded up to just behind Aubrey sliding her arms around her older sister's waist.

"Morning."

"Morning Sweetie. How you feeling?"

"Pretty good, today's a good day"

Aubrey spun around in her bar stool so she could hug Beca properly. She kissed the side of her sister's bare head, pulling her tight.

"How's stuff with Chlo? She treating you right?"

Beca chuckled softly under Aubrey's arms.

"You know her Bee, of course she's treating me right! I dunno, I love her so much but I can't help but feel like I'm holding her back, she could have so much better than me. I'm just some sick chick with no hair but she's this gorgeous, beautiful woman who's just amazing and I just don't think I'm good enough for her. She shouldn't have to look after me, I shouldn't have to have a sleep after we have sex and I just wish for her sake she didn't have to walk down the street with my hair, or lack of it, looking like this..."

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"Nope."

"Becs, I know you won't believe this but you're so gorgeous. Hair or no hair, you always will be. I see that and Chloe sees that, it's not your beautiful face but you have the most amazing personality. I've grown up with it and I take it for granted sometimes, but you let Chloe in so obviously she sees it as well. You're worth it Beca, and you're gonna get through this, I promise you."

"That's just the thing though Bee, what if I don't, I don't want to leave her and I don't want to leave you!"

"Shh, it's okay. You're going to fight this and you're going to beat this! You and me, we're never going to be far away from each other. We both know that. And you and Chlo, I'm pretty sure you two are for life. You have no idea how much she loves you, sweetie."

Half way through the conversation between the two sisters Chloe had woken up and was stood in the doorway between the living area and her room, listening to their conversation. Aubrey, spotting Chloe in the corner of her vision, beckoned her to come closer. The blonde moved to the side so Chloe could come in and hold her younger sibling. She left the two hugging women to go and get changed quickly in her room.

"What's going on Baby?"

"Am I holding you back? Do you want someone else? Because if you do that's okay, you don't have to stay with me just because I'm sick and Aubrey threatened you. If you don't love me you can get with someone else."

"Hey, hey, hey. Where did this come from? Of course you're not holding me back! I'm with you because I want to be. The fact that you're sick isn't a crucial part of our relationship. I love you for you, Beca. And I can hold my own against Brey I'll have you know! Trust me, three years with her as your workout buddy and you learn to be fit!"

Chloe's heart fluttered as a small smile spread across her love's face.

"I love you, Chloe. With all my heart, you know that right?"

"I love you too, so much."

The two girls shared a sweet kiss, followed by another, followed by another. Just as Chloe was about to deepen the kiss the door to Aubrey's bedroom flung open and the blonde strode out, her hair was tied up in a straight ponytail and she was wearing skinny jeans with a white v-neck and one of Jesse's hoodies.

"So what are we doing today then girlies?"

The past few weeks all three of the girls had been doing something together everyday. Beca had suggested it, keen to use her everyday to it's fullest, just incase she didn't make it through the cancer. They'd been to water parks with the Bellas, picnics with Jesse, Had spontaneous riff offs with the Trebles, watched every episode of Grey's Anatomy back to back and spent a whole day at the zoo with all the girls.

"I was thinking I could do today. My surprise. Just pack a bikini and some sun cream."

Both the sisters nodded at Chloe's suggestion. Beca mumbled something about a shower before she padded away to the bathroom and locked the door. Soon after they heard the shower running.

"So where are we going?"

"Oh don't think that Posen charm is going to work on me. It's a surprise you doofus."

"Did you guys talk? She was pretty upset."

"Yeah, we sorted things out. I just don't know how she doesn't see it y'know? How can someone be so beautiful and not realise it?"

"Trust me I've wondered the same thing my whole life. I guess I've also been around all the times she was given reasons not to, too."

"I guess. I hate that people hurt her like that."

"Me too, Chlo. Me too."

The girls' conversation was interrupted by a persistent banging on the apartment door.

"AUBREY MITCHELL YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Will he never realise that I'm not a Mitchell?!"

Aubrey strode over to the door swinging it open. She kept her arm on the door frame as to not let her father into the apartment.

"What do you want?!"

"Don't talk to me like that! Where's your sister?"

"What do you want with her?"

"I want to know what's going on! Why she's been absent from her lessons for the past three weeks?! Let me in Aubrey."

"No."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"No."

Dr. Mitchell pushed past his elder daughter and into the apartment in search of Beca. He stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of Chloe stood by the kitchen counter in nothing but a large shirt that reached down to her mid-thigh.

"Where is she?!"

"Who, Dr. Mitchell?"

"Beca, Chloe. I know you both know where she is, and if my incompetent daughter won't tell me then you sure as hell will."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, sir."

At that moment Beca came out of Chloe's room, having got out her shower and got changed whilst Aubrey was at the door. She sported a similar outfit to Aubrey's except she was clad with a cream chiffon shirt and her black zip up hoodie, with a purple beanie on her head. Despite being comfortable in her own home with her sister and her girlfriend, she was not about to go outside with her head bare. She stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed the additional person in the room.

"Beca."

"Dad."

"What's wrong with your head?! Where's your hair? Is this another one of your crazes that your going through. You're so desperate to be 'punk' and 'emo' that you even shaved your own head?! What the hell is wrong with you? You know sometimes I wish it was you that had emancipated yourself and gone to live with your grandparents instead of Aubrey. At least then we'd have a respectful daughter under the Mitchell name."

Chloe stood with her jaw slack, mouth hanging wide open, jolts of pain going through her heart as she saw how every world caused a flicker of pain in her strong girlfriend's eyes. Beca, was trying to convince herself via her own personal inner monologue not to cry. Aubrey on the other hand, after years of watching this kind of confrontation in her father's home was not about to stand by and let her little sister be hurt like that in her own home. Before Beca could respond Aubrey was in front of her. One arm held behind her, offering her hand to Beca; the other pointed towards the door. Beca slipped her hand into Aubrey's and stepped forwards so she was closer to her older sister.

"Get out." Aubrey said in a chillingly calm voice.

"What?! Wo do you think you are telling me to leave?"

"Get out."

Dr. Mitchell stepped forwards, attempting to stare down the tall blonde. However all three heads turned towards the source of a small voice.

"Cancer, Dad. I have cancer."

"WHAT?! Don't lie Beca. Don't bull shit your way out of this problem as well."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. First it was 'I'm being bullied', then 'you hit me', then 'I'd rather live with Brey', then 'I see Bee as more of a parent than you ever will be'." Aubrey squeezed Beca's hand tightly at this, the two girls sharing a sweet smile. "You can't bull shit your way through life Rebecca."

Beca, suddenly discovering a huge burst of confidence, decided that now was the time to stand up to her father. She couldn't take it any longer. So after stealing a small glance in Chloe's direction, taking a second to admire her girlfriend's scantily clad form and then another quick glance and small nod of the head to Aubrey she stepped in front of the older girl to face her father, never letting go of her sister's hand.

"Stop. You see if you'd taken a second in your self-centered little life to care about your daughters you'd see that none of that was bull shit. I was bullied, for ten years. You beat me because of the drink for longer. Bee, is amazing so of course I'd rather live with her and she practically raised me so, yeah she will always be more of a parent to me that you or Mom. Dad, I have cancer. You know, life threatening, hair shedding CANCER! So I think you should follow Aubrey's instructions and get out. I don't you in my life and neither does Bee."

"This won't be the end of this Rebecca."

Dr. Mitchell turned to leave the apartment, but was stopped at the door by his daughter calling him back.

"Dad?"

"What?!"

"It's Beca."

With that he stormed out the apartment the door slamming behind him. Chloe walked up to the smaller girl, cupping her cheek in her palm and placed a soft kiss to Beca's lips. She rested her forehead against her love's, looking deep into her eyes.

"You good?"

"I think so, yeah."

Chloe pulled away from her girlfriend after placing another chaste kiss against her lips, and announced that she was going to take a shower and get changed. Once Chloe had left Aubrey pulled Beca into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl."

"I just did what was long over-due."

"Yeah, but it takes strength to stand up to him. I should know" Aubrey smiled at her sister, softly puling down the purple beanie a little on her head. Beca giggled and pushed the garment back into it's place before looking up into her sister's eyes.

"Thank you, Bee. I don't say it enough and I know I should but thank you. For everything you've done for me. I wouldn't be here without you."

Aubrey took a second to gently stroke Beca's cheek before replying.

"Our relationship is made up out of give and take Bec. You wouldn't be here without me and I wouldn't be here without you. You help me in ways you can't imagine. You're my baby girl and that will always mean more to me than anything else."

"Y'know Bee, I'm 19 now, I'm not really your 'baby girl'."

Aubrey pulled her closer planting sloppy kisses all over her face. The younger girl squirmed and giggled under her sister's affections.

"You see my dear Monkey. This is where you're wrong. You will always, always, always be my baby girl!"

The blonde looked down to see her little sister beaming up at her. She placed one final kiss to her forehead before releasing her and fixing the beanie on her head. Beca stopped Aubrey's hands on her head where they were fixing her hat.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Bee. I mean it. And I need you to know, that if I don't make it through this. If this ends the way none of us want it to, I need you to know-"

Aubrey clamped her hand over Beca's mouth.

"Don't you dare even finish that sentence!"

Beca un-hooked Aubrey's hand from her mouth before holding it in her own.

"I know, Bee. I don't want to die, not when I've only just found Chloe. Not when we've just got out from underneath them. You need to know this and I need to tell you this."

Aubrey nodded so Beca took it as a sign to continue.

"The old tree-house, the one we built in the woods behind Grams', I went there last week. When you and Chloe were shopping. Jesse took me, don't hate him, I played the cancer card," smiles spread across both girls' faces, "I hid our secret trunk in the secret place. Inside it, there are letters. For you, so many for you. For Chloe, lots for Chlo. For the girls and one for Jesse. There are photos and a few memory sticks with videos on them. Find the trunk Bee. Share the photos. For me?" Aubrey nodded, a silent tear falling down her cheek. "You're not gonna die on me, Monkey. But I have one question. If you don't die, if we end up stuck with you, do I still get to see the videos and the letters?" Beca smiled up at her, "Maybe... Maybe."

Chloe poked her head out of the bathroom door, a mischievous grin spread across her face. She threw a wink at Beca before sprinting, naked as the day she was born from the bathroom to her bedroom. Aubrey broke away from Beca covering her eyes with her hand and crying out about her roommate's lack of clothing. Beca on the other hand sent a smug smirk in Aubrey's direction before chasing her girlfriend into their room. She found her girlfriend stood straight in the middle of the room, somehow, between now and ten seconds ago she'd managed to put on Beca's favourite set of black underwear. Beca stepped up to behind her and wrapped her arms around Chloe's bare mid-riff and placing a kiss on her shoulder blade.

"How did I get a girl as hot as you?" Chloe turned around in Beca's arms and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders. She placed a sweet kiss to her forehead, allowing her lips to linger on her skin. She breathed in the scent of her girlfriend before bending down and kissing her with all her emotion. "Chloe? Are you okay?" Chloe opened her eyes and looked into Beca's. "They told you that you had months at best, yet your standing here like there's nothing wrong with you? How, how do you do that?" Beca rubbed her hand reverently across Chloe's cheek, looking deep into her eyes. "Because I have you, I have you and I have Bee. And that's okay, it's okay if I die, it's okay because if or when-"

"If."

"Okay, if I do die, well then it'll be okay. Because you're going to be safe, you're both going to have each other. I can't live without you, either of you, but you can live without me, and I'm okay with that."

"What if I can't do it? I know I can't live without you. What happens when you leave me and I can't go on? What happens then Beca? And Aubrey, she can't live without you, she acts strong and all independent and like she's the one that takes care of you but she needs you Bec! What happens to us? What happens to the ones you leave behind?"

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm gonna fight this, I'm sticking around, you're stuck with me Beale but I know that if I do go, you'll have each other. You'll be okay. Now come on, you get your sexy ass dressed and lets go to your surprise." Chloe nodded and turned around to face the dresser, wiping tears from her eyes as Beca left the room.

* * *

"So come on then Chlo, where you taking us?"

"Will you both stop bugging me! We're almost there..."

"YEEAAAHHH but you said that like ten minut..." Beca was cut off when a beautiful shoreline with a quaint little house came into view.

"We're here!" Both the sisters sat in the car with slack jaws staring at the scene before them. There was not a soul on the beach and it was silent all but for the gentle crashing of the waves kissing the shore. As soon as the car grew to a halt Beca was racing from the car to the shoreline.

"Wow! I didn't think she'd be this excited!" Chloe turned to her side to see Aubrey with tear streaming down her face before she was yanked into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Chloe, thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to the both of us!"

The three girls spent the day playing in the water, running along the beach. They had lunch in the beach house and were now sat outside on a blanket on the beach watching the sun go down. Beca was sat between Chloe's legs asleep, her beanie long discarded, Aubrey had her head rested on Chloe's shoulder, holding onto Beca's hand. They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Aubrey looked up at Chloe.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for us Chlo. This means more than you could ever know."

"We're family, and I'd do everything for my family. What are we going to do without her Brey?"

"Pray, we're going to pray that we don't loose her. We can't loose her, I can't loose her."

Beca sat up with a jerk as her phone started ringing next to the small group. Chloe rubbed her back softly as the small woman answered her phone.

"Beca Mitchell, can I help you?"

The two other girls next to Beca quietly waiting for her to finish her conversation. Chloe stood up, whispering to Aubrey that she was going to get some water from the house. She came out to find Aubrey holding a sobbing Beca whilst the waves lapped around their legs. Chloe dropped her bottle of water and ran towards the girls.

"What happened?! What's going on?"

"Umm, it was her oncologist..."

"More chemo?!"

"Yeah, more chemo."


End file.
